<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by minawearsdiesel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282053">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minawearsdiesel/pseuds/minawearsdiesel'>minawearsdiesel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Love at First Sight, Married Life, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minawearsdiesel/pseuds/minawearsdiesel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana used to think that a house and a home shared a corresponding meaning. As she grows older, she acknowledges the variance, their own, separate importance and blames Google for clouding her judgement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>~Darling and Honey~ A Misana Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"It takes hands to build a house but only hearts can build a home"</em> - Maddi Majeski, Where the Heart is</p><p><br/>
Sana sees a house as a humongous concrete box - numbing, dark and lone. Reeks of damp musk and sometimes dead reptiles when left unattended even just for a little while. Home, to Sana, on the other hand, is somewhere she feels comfortable in, serene and guarded against naive, baseless judgements. Safety is guaranteed. Home is her personal haven where no word needed to be uttered in order to bask in its warmth of constant assurance and eternal love for her.</p><p><br/>
Sana has a home, one that she withstands emotional wars to put up - enough tears shed, was so close to surrender but figures that she isn't one to compromise on a duck soup. In which, without question, Mina isn't.</p><p><br/>
She is a complete package, made once and never again - comprising a courteous tongue, seductive wit and acumen, Mina is principled and poised with admirable confidence that Sana became entranced in a split second.</p><p><br/>
As time passes, Sana learns that she prefers Mina's contentious indecisiveness, her fervent interest in video games, morningtide endearing whines, gentle hands and warm hugs over anything else.</p><p><br/>
Sana remembers the day she met Mina as vivid as days in summer. She sits, lone at a table, amongst unpleasant elders, chewing slow on her rare lamb meat. The initial objective was to come home, wash up and rack down after a hectic time at work. Her superiors think otherwise and she ended up in someone's wedding reception. </p><p><br/>
The free, scrumptious dinner and the groom's bewitching sister cease her complaints.</p><p><br/>
The jane dresses with sumptuous, proper to her posh social status - in a satin evening gown, shaded in midnight, cuts stunted on her back, plunging neckline at the front. Her long, luscious cinnamon locks was cascading free, waved slightly at the tips and Sana takes note on how she manages to outshine the bride even with light make-up on.</p><p><br/>
Sizing her white dress shirt and checkered pants that bears the ugliest tan shade up, Sana feels bashful. She screams elegance, lavishness and everything that Sana is not. Stumped, she slouches in her seat, steals a glance from time to time, imbibing liquors her manager passes.</p><p><br/>
As she comes to her fourth shots, somewhat inebriated, she ingurgitates them, arising spurs that piques the woman. Grins when she catches Sana's gaze, meek and endearing. Adrenaline rushes in her veins, causes her heart to perform summersaults as befits a gold medal.</p><p><br/>
Sana wakes up with a massive headache the next morning to a sweet message from an unknown number, scores a date, figures that the massive headache was rewarding in some sense. </p><p><br/>
Never envisions that she is to wed Mina in the next winter.</p><p><br/>
Marriage teaches Sana a few things; </p><p><br/>
1) Compromises and communications are the rudiments to an euphoric marriage - without communication, compromises are not made and without compromises, expect arguments frequenting;</p><p><br/>
2) Marriage isn't going to be sugar, spice and everything nice without exception. Ructions happen and Sana knows better than to be egoistical - admitting her wrongs and apologise;</p><p><br/>
3) Life without Mina is meaningless.</p><p><br/>
Their marriage was passionate, loving and vigorous at its dawn. Magnificent, magical and warm. Down the drain, their blithering phase and in the destitution. Sana wasn't primed,  astounded even. Altercations transpire, eruption of emotions is obstreperous and nights were spent in separate couches, minds at war, harbouring indignation towards each other. </p><p><br/>
Sana misses Mina during those lone, biting nights, longs for her warm embraces but she apprehends the concept of space and time so she gives her what she thought Mina needed. </p><p><br/>
She was wrong.</p><p><br/>
"Mina, what are you doing?" Sana asks, vexatious as she watches Mina gathers her things in a bag in haste, red colouring her cheeks, chest heaving. Mina ignores her, gives her a menacing stare instead.</p><p><br/>
"Mina, you are not in the right mind. It's late-" Sana pleads, grabs on Mina's arm when Mina jerks her hand, pushes past Sana with much force that she stumbles to the ground. "MINA!" Sana hurries after her, tries to reason with her and reaches to stop Mina.</p><p>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mina shouts, the veins on her bulging as she launches her overnighter in the seating area's direction, strenuous. </p><p>Sana winces at the precipitate noise resonating throughout the space. Mina remains undaunted, chest heaving in haste.</p><p>Sana mums, spares Mina an atoning stare - observing as she paces in vexation.</p><p>There is a notion arises in her mind as the silence invades the tense air between them. </p><p>Mina is a quiet person, gives a rare share of words but her quietude has been warm and soothing in thousands facet - not once was awkward.</p><p>Her hush, for the moment, is gruesome and for once, Sana feels impotent - intimidated.</p><p>Scared that she is going to lose Mina.</p><p>"I'm tired, Sana."</p><p>Her heart clenches once she catches the gloss on Mina's red orbs, the tears brimming - threatening to drop.</p><p>"I want us to work," she stops for a short moment, breathing in deep in order to curb her sobs, "but we just won't stop arguing, wouldn't we?"</p><p>There is a tug on her heart which pushes her to near Mina.</p><p>Sana act on her heart's desire and takes a step closer - the remorse gets heavier with each step taken - opens her arms wide when she is close enough.</p><p>At once, Mina plummets into Sana's warm, tempting awaiting arms, breaking down in the long run.</p><p>Sana keeps Mina there, draws Mina more into her arms and pecks her on her temple. Attentive as she listens to her whimpers; her hand caresses her back in hope to soothe her anguish.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I've gone too far in my feelings... I'm just tired of us being like this." Mina apologises, the crack in her voice and the lone tear upon her cheeks pitch Sana into another dimension, tearing her heart into pieces that she, too, bursts into tears.</p><p>Later that night, the time is spent on mending one another's heart, placing everything back in place and reviving their marriage.</p><p><br/>
Marriage teaches her another thing that night; Mina is Sana's home as Sana is Mina's home. Life might attempt to tear them apart but in the end, Sana finds her path home each time - <strong>where Mina is.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this for someone. intended to let her read them first but a girl can only hope. enjoy peeps ;)</p><p>p.s: hbd mina, my princess &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>